


What Brennan Wants Brennan Doesn’t Get

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Mutant X
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not mine. Belongs to other people. Contains slash</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Brennan Wants Brennan Doesn’t Get

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. Belongs to other people. Contains slash

  
Brennan came in from the mission all tuckered out and ready to just crash. But his insatiable boyfriend had other things on his mind. “Jess, not right now. I just want to go to bed and crash.” Because bed was calling to him rather nicely.

“Oh don’t worry electro boy you’ll get to bed soon enough.” The molecular states with a wicked smirk. “Well, maybe anyways.” He’d make sure that Brennan could go anywhere. “Just trust me.” His eyes lit up a bit and kissed the elemental’s pouty lips.

“Jesse.” But before he could get anything else out those lips were on his and he found himself opening up to that mouth, tongues intertwining with each other making a moan slip from Brennan’s lips. Then again it didn’t help that Jesse had somehow phased his pants off and was now stroking his hard on.

“Still want to sleep Mulwray?” But the molecular already knew the answer to that. Already knew that there was no way his boyfriend could sleep with a hard on. Seeing the look in those dark brown eyes he smiled and phased off his boyfriend’s shirt leaving Brennan completely naked on the couch.

The elemental pushed Jesse back a bit if only to get the molecular’s shirt off before bringing him back down to kiss him good and hard. “You’ve got us on display here.”

“So what Brennan. Afraid of what the team would have to say?” But he didn’t let the other man answer. Instead he finished undressing himself before laying over Brennan and sliding up and down his body so that their cocks slid up and down one another. “I love you Brennan Mulwray.”

“I love you too, Jesse Kilmartin.” Brennan murmers through a moan. His body responded to every move, every stroke. “Don’t tease Jess. Just take me.”

Mischievousness twinkled in Jesse’s eyes. “Thought you’d never ask.” But he didn’t prepare Brennan. Not after having the elemental bitch that he didn’t need preparation. So instead he spread the elemental’s thighs apart before sliding into him only waiting a few moments before starting to move, thrusting in and out of his lover.

“Dear god Jesse.” Came the moan on Brennan’s lips. His body arched up into Jesse’s and he wrapped his legs around the slighter man’s waist pulling him in deeper. He was so close and knew he wouldn’t last as long as they’d like.

But that didn’t bother Jesse because he wouldn’t last long either. After a series of thrusts he comes hard within Brennan. “Now we can go to bed Mulwray.” Only thing is Jesse never slipped from his boyfriend’s tight hole. Instead he stroked him giving a lazy cat-like grin.

Jesse coming and the stroke of his manhood brought Brennan over the edge making come spill over this stomach and Jesse’s hand. “Don’t want to move.”

“Good. Neither do I Brennan.”

And neither of them did move. Both stayed the way they were. Jesse still inside of Brennan and Brennan’s legs wrapped around the younger man.  



End file.
